


Dwarf Me

by chwangdol



Category: Cool Kiz on the Block
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridiculous crack because everyone seemed to want Julien/Changmin.... including me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwarf Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamteatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/gifts), [spellonyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellonyou/gifts).



Changmin jumps at first when he feels a large hand on his shoulder after the filming, and he’s only slightly comforted when he turns around to see Julien. He isn’t used to having people loom over him like Julien does, and it may or may not send heat straight to his groin when it really shouldn’t.

“Um,” Julien begins, and Changmin can’t stop himself from snorting at the man who’s supposed to be a charismatic actor. Julien drops his hand at the snort, but he speaks again, “I was just wondering if you and that Jongsu dude were still tongether.”

Changmin stares at him with blank eyes, “What?”

“Um… I watched the show. During badminton. It was kind of obvious,” Julien glances around the empty hallway they’re in before focusing his gaze back on Changmin.

“We were never really… together,” Changmin tells him, trying to stop himself from sounding awkward but there’s really no way in this situation.

“Oh so it was like that then,” Julien nods and there’s an awkward silence between them, “Listen,” Julien finally begins again, “I’m sorry for bugging you. I’m probably too young for your tastes; I’ll just get going now.”

He straightens his bag and makes to leave the hallway. Changmin steps in front of him with a slight smirk.

“You’re trying to be my next Jongsu? My fans will start coming up with very nasty nicknames for me if I keep this up,” Changmin snickers a tiny bit and Julien bites his lip in thought.

“Well, then we don’t have to do anything on the show. Just, behind the scenes you know? Most of the things I had in mind wouldn’t be very appropriate for public television anyways.”

Changmin’s smirk leaves his face when he realizes what exactly Julien is asking from him, “Wait so you’re wanting an actual… and actual relationship. Like that.”

Julien nods as if Changmin is the slowest person on earth, and Changmin grits his teeth at how stupid it makes him feel. No one should be able to do that to him. Not even really hot guys.

“Was that not what you were like with Jongsu?”

“Um,” oh great now Changmin was the one stuttering, “I mean. Well, it ugh, we did some things a few times. And, um… I guess we were like that, yeah,” Changmin takes a deep breath before he can finally look Julien in the eyes, and he has to look up and fuck that’s a really big turn on, “…how tall did you say you were again?”

“193 cm,” Julien answers, and now he was the one with a smirk and Changmin wants to punch him for it.

“How much do you weigh?” he asks offhandedly, eyes tracing each line of Julien’s gorgeous body that Changmin wish he could pay less attention to.

“Around 96 kilos, I’m pretty sure.”

Changmin’s eyes finish their scanning. That was a lot of man. A lot of gorgeous man.

“Huh,” was Changmin’s only stupid reply, and Julien met him with a grin.

“Are you free now?” he askes, and Changmin answers with a yes before even thinking about his schedule, “Great,” Julien smiles at him before he leans down for a quick peck on his lips.

Changmin wraps his arms around his neck and keeps him there for longer. Julien seems surprised at first before his own arms wrap around Changmin’s waist and he pulls him up a bit for a better angle. Changmin loves it.

“You should come to my place,” Julien suggests, and Changmin’s nodding before he can stop himself.

“That sounds great,” is Changmin’s only lame reply as he lets himself be led out of the building and into a sports car.

They finally pull into a parking garage connected to a high-class apartment building, and Changmin waits for Julien to open his door before he gets out.

“You should carry me,” he suggests, but it sounds a bit more like a demand.

Julien stares at him in surprise, “Why exactly?”

“Because you can?” Changmin offers which turns out to be a valid reason because he’s suddenly being hauled over Julien’s shoulder over to the elevator leading to the apartment.

“For just a bit I thought your brattiness was just a little act for the variety show,” Julien comments.

“How the hell am I being a brat right now?”

Julien seems to be stunned into silence by the question, but eventually he answers, “You’re making me carry you to my apartment.”

“You were the one who wanted me in bed with you, so it’s not my fault.”

“Yes, the attraction isn’t mutual at all, not at all. You don’t find me good-looking at all. Whatsoever.”

Changmin plays with the hem of Julien’s shirt in silence for a bit before he speaks again, “You kind of look like Captain America.”

Julien drops him.

The elevator opens.

“It is a really good thing you’re so hot or else I would probably be walking away from you right now,” Julien picks him up again but this time forcing his thighs around his waist and arms around his neck. Changmin clings to him happily as Julien’s hands support him on his butt, and he carries him to his door.

He opens it easily with one hand before he’s slamming Changmin against it, arms hooking under his thighs as he kisses him fiercely.

Changmin moans against his mouth and is quickly tearing off Julien’s t-shirt, still slightly damp with sweat. His hands roam over his firm pectorals and crisp abs, tracing the muscles’ lines with his long fingers.

Changmin’s own shirt is being thrown off as well, and Changmin gasps at the cold air against his skin.

Julian grunts against his mouth before pushing him down to stand and ridding them both of their pants. It’s then he starts muttering hardly understandable gibberish mostly consisting of the words fuck condom, and lube. He drags Changmin to the bedroom and rummages around in his things until he finds what he’s looking for, getting the condom on and coating himself with a generous amount of the lube before throwing the bottle onto the floor and shoving Changmin against the wall again, situating him with a few protests from Changmin like, “No, that’s the wrong leg, I don’t twist like that,” and, “If you let me fall I will fucking kill you, I swear,” and a few non complaints like, “Oh god you’re huge,” and “You’re like a fucking animal.” All of this along with a  more generic statement of, “You make me feel so fucking tiny.”

Before Changmin’s quite gotten comfortable pressed between Julien and the wall the other man is pushing into him, violent and harsh with each thrust, and he has Changmin moaning and begging for more instantly.

They both end up sinking onto the floor in the end, Changmin falling against Julien’s chest before he’s slapping him into focus and demanding that they now spoon, for a reason Julien isn’t quite sure of.


End file.
